


A Home At The Beginning of the World

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: "Oh," Aziraphale says. "I think Crowley might have moved in with me."





	A Home At The Beginning of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Home at the Beginning of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153375) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 
  * Inspired by [A Home at the Beginning of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153375) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/qdq7jm9slz6l3p0/Home%20at%20beginning%20world.mp3?dl=0


End file.
